Control
by XxHisLilLoverGirlxX
Summary: Summery: Kagome is a…demonmiko! She has no control of her powers so she is sent to Xavier institute for mutants. But will they accept her or brand her as a freak among freaks? [IY XMEN CROSOVER]


Summery: Kagome is a…demon/miko?! She has no control of her powers so she is sent to Xavier institute for mutants. But will they accept her or brand her as a freak among freaks? 

Prolog

"Mrs. Dragon we are almost there." The guy who was driving the taxi said.

"Thank you." A young girl that had midnight black hair with light blue, navy blue, yellow, red, brown, green, and silvery gold streaks and deathly crystal blue eyes replied. She was 16 years old warring a black T-shirt with the sleeves torn off that said 'I don't like to kill… I just like the rush I get when I do it." and fishnet shirt under it. She wore black fingerless gloves with maroon red nail polish. Under her black skirt she wore bell-bottom jeans with holes in the knees and black and whit converses. On her upper right arm was a crimson red muscle band. Around her neck she wore a black choker with a crimson red heart that she used to hide her true form. Kagome also wore silver skull earrings, a diamond nose stud and an opal eyebrow ring. Green and gold eye shadow with black mascara and eyeliner rested on her eyes.

Flash Back 

"No… no, **no STOP!**" hearing her mothers voice Kagome stopped moving.

"What happened?" Kagome shook her head trying to remember when she felt her fingers rub something wet on. "What?!" she gazed horrified at the crimson liquid on her hands. "Mom!"

"Stay away from me you freak! Get out of my house." Shocked Kagome fled the shrine and ran blindly down the street.

End Flash Back 

The taxi stopped in front of a large mansion. Kagome grabbed her duffel bag and suitcase from out of the trunk and walked up to the front door. As soon as she touched the doorbell it was opened by a middle-aged woman with short white hair.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hello my name is Kagome D.M. I'm the new transfer student."

"Oh! Yes we were expecting you. Fallow me please." she said. "My name is Storm and I'm one of the professors here." Storm led Kagome down a hallway till they came to a particularly large set of doors. Opening them she walked in with Kagome in tow. "Jean this is the new exchange student. She is in your class last.

"Ok. What is your name?" the woman with long red hair asked.

"…Kagome D.M."

"Why don't you sit in the seat next to Rouge. Raise your hand please Rouge." A girl with shoulder length brown hair and gray streaks in the front smiled at Kagome's scowling face as she took her seat. "Now…" as Jean continued her lecture Kagome started doodling in her notebook and writing short stories. Once the period was over Jean called Kagome over to her desk. "You know all new students must show their abilities to Professor X right?"

"Yes."

"Do you know were his office is?"

"No."

"I'll take you there for now… you also know that you'll be tested in front of the whole school."

"Sigh. Your point?"

"Aren't you nervous?" Jean asked a little taken aback.

"Why should I be nervous if I know what I'm capable of?"

"… Ah here we are. I hope you pass." Jean left Kagome at a pair of double doors. Slowly she opened them to find a training area.

"_So you are finally here!"_ a voice said in her head.

"By the sound of it you're a computer." Kagome said aloud.

"_Very good! But what weapons do you choose for the challenge?"_ it asked.

"A bow and arrow."

"_Long or short?"_

"Long." Within a few seconds a longbow and quiver of arrows appeared in front of her.

"_Commence!"_ several giant boulders were heading her way too big to dodge. Kagome didn't move and inch and put an invisible shield up to protect herself. The boulders collided and when the smoke cleared Kagome stood there without a scratch on her person.

"Stop!" a voice that held authority in it spoke. Kagome looked around to see a man in a wheelchair moving towards her. "How did you do that?"

"What?"

"Have those boulders come strait at you without a scratch?"

"None of your business."

"You'll treat him with respect!" a man with wolf like features yelled.

"Just because you kneel down like a wounded pup doesn't mean I have to."

"How dare you!" he charged at her with blades coming out of his knuckles. Again Kagome just stood there looking at him with a bored expression on her face. Suddenly Kagome felt someone poking around in her mind. Kagome just turned her head to the man in a wheelchair.

"Get out of my head before I make you."


End file.
